Cancer is believed to involve alteration in expression or function of genes controlling cell growth and differentiation. Whilst not wishing to be bound by theoretical considerations the following text sets out the scientific background to ras in cancer. Ras genes are frequently mutated in tumours. Ras genes encode guanosine triphosphate (GTP) binding proteins which are believed to be involved in signal transduction, proliferation and malignant transformation. H-, K- and N-ras genes have been identified as mutant forms of ras (Barbacid M, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 1987, 56: 779-827). Post translational modification of ras protein is required for biological activity. Farnesylation of ras catalysed by FPTase is believed to be an essential step in ras processing. It occurs by transfer of the farnesyl group of farnesyl pyrophosphate (FPP) to a cysteine at the C-terminal tetrapeptide of ras in a structural motif called the CAAX box. After further post-translational modifications, including proteolytic cleavage at the cysteine residue of the CAAX box and methylation of the cysteine carboxyl, ras is able to attach to the cell membrane for relay of growth signals to the cell interior. In normal cells activated ras is believed to act in conjunction with growth factors to stimulate cell growth. In tumour cells it is believed that mutations in ras cause it to stimulate cell division even in the absence of growth factors (Travis J, Science 1993, 260: 1877-1878), possibly through being permanently in GTP activated form rather than cycled back to GDP inactivated form. Inhibition of farnesylation of mutant ras gene products will stop or reduce activation.
One class of known inhibitors of farnesyl transferase is based on farnesyl pyrophosphate analogues; see for example European patent application EP 534546 from Merck. Inhibitors of farnesyl transferase based on mimicry of the CAAX box have been reported. Reiss (1990) in Cell 62, 81-8 disclosed tetrapeptides such as CVIM (Cys-Val-Ile-Met). James (1993) in Science 260, 1937-1942 disclosed benzodiazepine based peptidomimetic compounds. Lerner (1995) in J. Biol. Chem. 270, 26802 and Eisai in International Patent Application WO 95/25086 disclosed further peptidomimetic compounds based on Cys as the first residue. EP 696593 and PCT/GB96/01810 disclose further farnesyl transferase inhibitors, including pyrrolidine derivatives. In addition, a range of inhibitors of ras farnesylation are described and claimed in PCT/GB99/00369.